Midnight Search
by DemonFang
Summary: Emiko's sister visits and Dark ends up babysitting her her daughter. What happens when a small distraction gets teh kid lost? And...Krad comes into the story? (KradXDark) RXR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- DNAngel doesn not belong to me…unfortunately…;;

Notes

Dark's thoughts

/ Daisuke's thoughts

**The Arrival**

"Dai-chan! Hurry up and get down here, it's almost time!"

"HaI!"

Exactly one week and two days. That's how long Emiko had been waiting for this day; the arrival of her sister and niece. Daisuke didn't quite remember his aunt. He only had a faint idea of how she would look like today from all the old pictures of her and his mom. With that said, Daisuke had never met his 2 year old cousin either, so you could say he was excited.

"Woooo, almost time Dai-chan! Aren't you anxious?"

"Ha--"

"You'll get to see your aunt Okime!"

"H--"

"And your little cousin!"

Daisuke sweat dropped, there was no way he could say anything now that his mom was so excited. It'd been a while since he'd seen her like this. Lately he had noticed her somewhat thoughtful and in her own thing…not really cheerful like always and although Daisuke was concerned, he had no extra time to see what was bothering her since he was busy with his late night 'jobs' and his final exams in school. However, the long waited weekend had finally arrived and Daisuke was very relieved. A small break from everything. His mom had even forgotten to send advance notices to various museums since she was preoccupied with the visits. He was just glad to see her happy/

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Without a second thought, Emiko raised to the door and opened it, ready to receive the guests with open arms.

"Okime, Welco--"

She opened her eyes and was face to face with her dad. False alarm. She sighed disappointedly and headed back inside the house.

"Dad…why are you here?"

Daisuke gulped at this. That was a rude question, his youngest daughter was visiting, why _wouldn't _he be here? Besides…he _lives_ here… His grandpa simply headed towards the couch and say, watching Emiko.

"I mean…" Emiko continued "…**why are you outside! You're supposed to be in here cooking!"**

"Mom!" Daisuke yelled. She was going crazy. I mean, making grandpa cook? Did she want them dead or something?

Daisuke's sudden reply made Emiko's current estate of 'madness' lessen. She seemed to have noticed how she was getting. She couldn't help it, she was just so happy to get to see her sister again. Just when Daisuke thought that her moment of craziness had gone down, the phone rang and Emiko once again, rushed to it like there was no tomorrow.

"Haaai!"

That cheerful answer and the face that went along with it disappeared and a disappointed, more sorrowful face took over. After a few minutes, she hanged up the phone and faced her dad.

"It seems their plane was delayed"

"Oh…what do you want to do then?" asked her dad.

"We'll go pick them up of course!" she replied, her cheerfulness back on at full blast. "Dai-chan, grandpa and I will go to the airport and pick them up, you stay here and wait okay? We won't take long"

And before Daisuke knew it, his mom was gone with his grandpa.

Visitors huh?

/Yes/

Are they…cute?

/I don't know/

Oh come on! A little information here.

/ I don't remember, my aunt moved to America a while back and I haven't seen her since/

Oh, this should be interesting then

Daisuke sighed and headed upstairs to his room to finish cleaning it up. According to his mom's arrangements, his cousin was sleeping in his room as well. He made sure anything that was dangerous to a small child would be out of reach.

About an hour later, the front door was opened followed by random conversations. As Daisuke tried to hear, he could tell his mom and his grandpa apart, but the third person's Japanese was a bit…broken? Their Japanese had an obvious accent to it, but it was still quite understandable. He guessed the voice belonged to his aunt.

"Dai-chan! We're back, come downstairs!"

Daisuke did as told and headed downstairs. A sudden squeal was all he heard before he realized he was being glomped by a 25-30 year old woman. She had long raven hair and deep green eyes, she smelled nice too, like white roses. She wore a light blue dress that contrasted perfectly with everything. Daisuke was taken back. She was beautiful…total opposite from Emiko. I mean, Daisuke didn't mean to say that his mom was ugly, because she wasn't. Okime just had a certain glow that his mom didn't. Her personality was completely different as well. She seemed very outgoing and fun to be around.

…she's hot

/DARK/

Daisuke can just imagine that clear smirk on Dark's lips…that pervert. He was brought back to his world when he received a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been a while, ne Daisuke?" she smiled. "You've gotten quite tall and handsome"

Daisuke blushed a bit and smiled back. "Thanks"

Okime kept looking at him with that smile. "Koru…come here"

Daisuke looked at her a little confused. Koru? Who was that? The it hit him. He looked back at his mom and noticed a tiny hand holding on to her hand. A little girl, still holding on to Emiko's hand and skirt, stepped out from behind her aunt. She looked shyly at Daisuke and hid behind Emiko again.

"..kawaii…" Daisuke didn't realize he had said this out loud. It was more of a comment to himself.

The little girl stepped out again. She was an exact replica of her mom, except her eyes were sky blue. Also, her personality seemed to be a little on the shy side.

"Koru, come on, say hi to Dai-chan"

Koru slowly made her way towards her mom without taking her eyes off Daisuke. She stood in front of Daisuke with one of her small fingers against her mouth. She seemed…curious. Daisuke kneeled down and placed his hand on Koru's shoulder.

"Hi there Koru, I'm Daisuke"

She looked at him.

"Da-I-su-ki"

Her mom giggled.

"Koru's Japanese isn't that great yet. Perhaps you can help her out Daisuke." she smiled as she said this.

This was a first. Daisuke never had had to take care of anything or any one before…much less teach anyone anything. It wasn't a bad idea though, she _was_ adorable and after all, his cousin.

"Daisuki!"

Daisuke looked down at her/

/Daisuki, Daisuki…I guess her and Wizu will get along just fine/ he thought

Koru removed her finger from her mouth and grabbed Daisuke's hands with her tiny hands and smiled at him.

"Daisuki oni-san"

**Author's Comment**

Haha, hopefully you guys will like the story. Notice anything about Emiko and Okime's names? XD Please read and review! And if you do…….you'll get….

searches through magic box COOKIES and ICECREAM!

_Oni-san brother_

_Kawaiicute_


	2. Outing

**Outing**

"Daisuki oni-san!" Koru yelled.

Daisuke didn't know what to think of this whole situation. It was nice to have visitors and such, especially when they were family…but they've never had a little kid in the house. Well, grandpa was something similar but still…

/Maybe Riku will like Koru/ he thought.

Daisuke was supposed to meet up with Riku today and take a walk around the park. She was going to show him all her recent drawings and ask for his opinion, since it was him who inspired her to keep on drawing. Daisuke was suddenly happy. He had a kawaii little cousin waiting for him when he got home and he had Riku waiting for him to meet up with her.

"Dai-chan.." started Emiko

"Nani, Kaasan?"

"We're going to go out for a while, please take care of Koru for us"

"E-EH! But isn't grandpa staying here? And Towa-chan?"

"Iie, grandpa's coming with us and Towa-chan's taking the day off."

"….."

"Is there anything wrong Dai-chan?"

"No, it's just that…"

Emiko seemed to get the hint. "Ohh Dai-chan don't worry, I'm sure your sacred maiden will love Koru!" she smiled and started walking off.

Daisuke remained at the spot, blushing. Why was it, or rather, _how_ was it that his mom always knew whenever Riku or Risa were involved? Must be some sort of psychic mom power or something. He watched the three exit the house and sighed. His small cousin was still holding on to one of his hands, smiling.

He hadn't expected to be left with his little cousin on the first day. Especially only a few minutes after they had arrived. He was not too sure how he was with little kids but, somehow he was going to handle it.

"Koru-chan, are you hungry?" he asked, smiling. Koru looked at him for a little with her big green eyes while trying to figure out if what he said was what she thought it was. Daisuke remembered that Koru was still learning Japanese since she lived in America and all her friends spoke English. Koru suddenly let go of his hand and placed her index finger on her nose and looked at him.

"Hmmmmm…..h-ai" she said before giggling.

Daisuke smiled and grabbed onto her small hand again, taking her to the kitchen.

She must understand most things you say…unless she's stupid

/Dark/

What? I mean, Okime talks to her in Japanese doesn't she? So she must know the basic stuff

/I'm not too sure/

Ha! I feel sorry for you, good thing I'm not in your situation!

/…--…/

Daisuke knew well that Dark was enjoying the whole scene. Watching him trying to make Koru listen and understand what he was saying was certainly some form of amusement to him. But no, Koru _did _know some Japanese so the situation wasn't that bad. Thankfully…

"Ramen" she said

Daisuke was brought back from his thoughts. Ramen? She wanted Ramen? Okay, he had Ramen. Good thing it was one of his mom's favorite foods or else he wouldn't have a whole cabinet full of it. Sometimes going shopping for the day's dinner was actually going shopping for a lifetime's supply of food. He gave Koru the Ramen and watched her eat it happily. She knew how to use chop sticks so that was good. Perhaps she wasn't as inexperienced as they made her seem.

Daisuke was a bit hungry himself, but he was more in the mood for some fruit. Just a quick snack. He opened the fridge and grabbed the first thing he saw, which was a box full of strawberries. He placed it on the kitchen's counter and went to get himself a plate. He opened the box and placed a couple of strawberries on his plate. There was something missing though. Of course. Daisuke shook his head and went back to the fridge to take out the whipped cream.

Koru suddenly laughed, making Daisuke turn towards her to see if everything was okay. She was sitting down, with the chopsticks on her hand and she was watching his plate. He looked at the direction she was looking at and saw his plate…his empty plate.

"Wha?"

He headed to it and saw that it was indeed empty and not only the plate, but the entire box. Koru laughed again.

"Kawaii…"

Daisuke turned towards her and noticed a white fluff being petted by her. So that was it. Wizu.

"Aahh mou! Wizu, I actually wanted to eat some of those! You could've left me at least one."

Wizu turned towards the disappointed Daisuke and looked at him with those huge red eyeballs. Daisuke sighed. It was time to go anyway.

"Daisuki oni-chan, doko iku no?"

"We have to meet up with one of my friends and you're coming along"

It seemed like the mere idea of going out made Koru all excited. She jumped off the chair and ran towards the door. Daisuke laughed slightly at the childness of Koru and walked towards the door.

"Wizu, take care of the house. We'll be back in a while"

With a 'Kyuu' as a response, Daisuke and Koru headed out.

**Authors comment**

This chapter isn't all that great but I still enjoyed it. Please RXR and this time you shall get….searches in magic hat A Wizu plushie! Yey! XD

**Angsty Freedom Fighter- **Winner! You get the awesome cookies and icecream! XD background cheers Thanks for reviewing. And keep on X3


End file.
